


The austerity of Debutantes.

by Basorexia



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Slade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Jason Todd, Unplanned Pregnancy, no beta we die liek mne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basorexia/pseuds/Basorexia
Summary: As Jason is presented to high society, he made it clear to his father that he was not agreeing to marry the first alpha to pass by. And he has a good reason not to, even if he doesn't know it yet.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	The austerity of Debutantes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody !!
> 
> Happy new year to all ! I wish you joy, health, wealth and hapiness alltogether :)
> 
> I am back with a new story, I don't know yet how many chapters there will be, maybe one more, but not much more, I have a few stories in store for this new year :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it :) 
> 
> xoxo

Every year, as spring approaches, a big event puts the whole of Gotham on the edge of its seat. The Debutante Ball is one of those events that fascinates everyone, regardless of social class. For even the most modest of households, it is a window on a brilliant, flawless life that offers a distraction for a few days. For the richest, an opportunity to shine among the most prominent members of high society. For the rest of the population, a subject for discussion and gossip.  
No matter what one may think of it, the debutante ball gets people talking about it. And this year, it is no exception to the rule.  
This year, it's Bruce Wayne's second child's turn to be introduced at the ball. As an omega, he needs to be paraded, dressed in his finest attire, so that he can find a husband who will satisfy both his father and his older brother.  
Dick, as an alpha, did not have to go through this ordeal. As an alpha, he only had to choose among the omegas presented, go to their guardian, and announce his willingness to mate the omega in question. And Dick, being the son of Bruce Wayne, had not met any refusal. Or question. He had married his omega within a year, and knocked him up in the process.  
Jason regularly wondered if Wally was really happy. It had been two years since the young man had joined the Wayne family and he had never really been able to find out if he was happy with his situation. He didn't talk, smiled very rarely, and was more concerned about his baby and the possibility of a second pregnancy than about whether or not his in-laws liked him.  
Jason sighed. To say that he didn't want to be presented as a piece of meat just to be thrown in front of the alphas present was an understatement. But despite having begged his father, he had not managed to change his mind. And in a few minutes he would be joining everyone in the ballroom of the mansion, smiling stupidly at men three times his age, pretending to love the attention he would receive. Bearing Wayne's name brought a lot of suitors, and not all of them were to Jason's liking. And if he had had his way, he certainly wouldn't have chosen his alpha that way. And again, choice was a big word. He knew full well that his father wouldn't give him a choice, and would hand him over to the alpha whose name would mean the most to him. Certainly a business partner, or a member of one of Gotham's high society families.  
The young man adjusted his tie and ran one hand through his hair before getting up and leaving his room. If he kept his father waiting any longer, he would be scolded, and had no intention of antagonizing him now.Not when his entire future depended on his father's mood.  
He walked into the ballroom with a pleasant fake smile on his face and went straight to his father's side, who gave him a stern look. 

"You're late"  
"Sorry. Tie problem."  
"I've already got two requests for your hand. Be warm to the next ones that come along."

Jason remained silent. He didn't want to upset his father any more than he already was. The situation was to his disadvantage. He simply smiled politely, and said a few words of circumstance, but made no effort to encourage the alphas who showed up to make their interest known. Jason himself was not interested.  
This circus went on until late, and it wasn't until the five o'clock in the morning blows that the young man was finally able to escape the event that would make the headlines a few hours later. Jason, having returned to the comfort of his room, undressed and threw the suit he had been wearing all evening into a corner. He hated the attention that had been paid to him, he hated the stream of alphas, each one smugger than the last, who hadn't even looked at him while talking to his father. He hated being a Wayne family trophy that someone, a stranger, would show off at social events and in his bedroom when his father decided who Jason should marry.  
The future looked pretty bleak for the young omega. But if there was one thing Jason was good at, it was doing whatever he wanted to do. And even if he had to spend his life mated to a conservative, close-minded, and arrogant alpha, he still had a way out.

With eagerness, the young man put on tight jeans, black sneakers, a gray T-shirt, and a hoodie of the same shade and set out to escape through his bedroom window. The ivy that ran up the mansion wall had been his faithful ally since his early teens and tonight it was still there. Jason, having reached the ground, sprinted through the garden and climbed the wall surrounding the property to reach the black car waiting for him about ten meters away.

Without a word, he nodded his head to the driver, who watched him through the rearview mirror and started the car. Tonight, like every night Jason managed to escape from the mansion, he was free. Free to be him, to do what he wanted, to behave the way he wanted, to love who he wanted.  
He jumped out of the vehicle as soon as it finally arrived at its destination, and took the elevator that brought him to the top floor of the building he was in. He paid no attention to the lobby, hallways, and adjacent rooms he passed through when the elevator doors opened to the apartment. He had only one objective: the office.  
There he rushed like a thirsty man to a fountain, and when he finally arrived at the office door he was short of breath, his cheeks slightly flushed and his hands trembling. He knocked twice on the hardwood and waited for permission to enter. 

" Enter."

He closed his eyes briefly, shivering, and opened the door to enter the office, closing the door behind him. The owner of the place didn't look at him, too busy with his work, leaving Jason free to observe him as he approached. He couldn't remember exactly how they had met, nor could he remember how or why he had first agreed to come to his home alone. Or to follow him to his room. He also didn't remember why he had let him fuck him, or come inside him and knot him in spite of the risks. He just knew that he liked it. Him. That alpha.  
Jason approached the desk, and stopped next to the chair his alpha was sitting in. Without a word, without a sound, he waited for the alpha to pay attention to him. He had to wait a few minutes before the alpha put down his pen, put away his papers and finally turned to him. 

"Jason"  
"Slade"

The alpha drew the omega to his lap, kissing him fervently, pressing the young body against him. 

"How was it."  
" The presentation? Boring. You've got competition. Bruce received over a dozen offers for my hand."  
"Oh yeah... I'm sure it's your hand they're interested in. Nothing to do with your name or your cu..."  
"Shh ... don't be crass. Yes, it does. My hand in itself is not what interests them the most. Besides, my wedding date should not be long in coming now that I have been officially exposed to the eyes of these predators. We won't be able to see each other as often as we do now."  
"What's your point?"  
"Is .... are you going to do something about it?"  
"About?"  
"My wedding! I don't want to marry one of those pretentious assholes. I don't want to have to turn into a housewife just good at bearing kids and smiling in good society. Please, Slade..."  
"I won't marry you, kid. I won't mate you either. I've already made that clear. Fucking you is fun, but that's it. Don't think of it as anything else."

Jason's throat closed. He knew Slade didn't love him, but he had hoped, after all these years of seeing each other, sleeping together, that the mercenary would develop only a little tenderness towards him. Apparently he had been wrong.  
He tried to free himself from the Alpha's embrace, who held him tight, a smile on his lips.

"Let me go."  
"No. We're not done."

The alpha lifted the omega and laid him down on his desk, leaning over Jason, kissing him tenderly.

"Leave me alone Slade, I don't want to get fucked . Why don't you call someone else to empty your balls?"  
"Hm... angry, my little omega? Funny."

The alpha pulled up the fabric of the hoodie Jason was wearing, and slid the palm of his hand over the flat, exposed belly of the omega with a smug smile. He detached his gaze from the pale skin and kissed Jason's throat. He struggled weakly as Slade began to open the young man's jeans and slid them down to mid-thigh. 

"I'm going to fuck you, you're going to love it, and thank me when I ejaculate inside your slutty cunt. Do you understand me?"

Jason glared at him and refused to answer, turning his face to the side, preferring to look at the paintings on the wall. 

With a chuckle, Slade turned Jason over, let him put his feet on the ground, but forced him to keep his torso against the wood of the desk. He placed his left forearm across the hips of the omega to hold him in place, and with his right hand, opened his own jeans to release his erection. Placing his hands on the hips of the omega, Slade slid his cock against Jason's folds, coating it with the young man's fluids. 

"You don't want to get fucked, but you're ready for me already. You don't even need to get prepared, you're soaking wet..."  
"No I don't want you to fuck me. I don't see why I'd let you fuck me when..."

Jason's tirade was interrupted by a moan of pleasure as the alpha slowly penetrated him. He took his time sinking into the omega, watching his dick disappear inch by inch. He sighed with satisfaction once completely sheathed, and placed a kiss on the nape of Jason's neck who snarled in his direction. With a smile, the alpha withdrew and sunk again, suddenly this time, eliciting a surprised pleasured cry from the omega who placed his forehead against the wood, grabbed the opposite edge of the desk and left the alpha pound in him. The two lovers were silent, letting out only a grunt or groan of pleasure. Only the sound of their mating filled the room. With his right hand, Slade moved his fingertips up the spine of the omega until he placed his hand on the young man's right shoulder.He withdrew almost completely, leaving only the head of his tail in the omega and then he pushed himself brutally into Jason once, twice, three times, each time making the omega scream, who came on the third brutal penetration. 

"You are an ass."  
"Sure sweetheart"

Jason still basking in the aftereffects of his jouissance, Slade allowed himself to hammer the loose cunt, and rutted against the plump body, until his knot took and he emptied himself into the omega groaning with discomfort. 

After that, they had nothing more to say to each other. At least, that's what Jason thought. Slade wouldn't help him, he had made that clear, and the omega had nowhere to go. He was too recognizable to run away for good. And he wasn't safe from getting caught, and claimed by the first crazy alpha he came across. Too dangerous. On the way back, he had considered his options, and they were not many. What made him think the most, were Slade's last words before he left the alpha's apartment. Jason was getting dressed when Slade sat down in his chair and threw a sentence he didn't understand. 

"Don't think I'm not helping you kid. I've already given you the most fatal argument for escaping a forced marriage. You just haven't realized it yet."

Even though the omega turned the alpha's words around, he still didn't understand what he meant. Slade hadn't helped. If he was talking about his virginity, they both knew it wouldn't be a hindrance. No matter how conservative they were, the alphas and omegas of high society were far from being saints. Jason, still deep in thought, went the opposite way and returned to his room, closing the window behind him. He was startled when the light came on suddenly. 

"Where have you been?"  
"Dad... I..."  
"Where Jason?"  
"I... uh .... I... I went to see a friend."

Bruce was sitting on the edge of Jason's bed with a serious look on his face.

"A friend? What kind of friend exactly?"  
"Just a friend..."  
"Don't play me for a fool, Jason. You stink of alpha and sex."  
"So what if I do? It's not like no one else is doing it! At least I chose him!"  
"Remind me Jason... When was the last time you were in heat?"

The omega opened his mouth to retort but stopped abruptly, not being sure what he was going to say. He had been so caught up in the preparation of the ball that he hadn't paid attention. 

"My ... my heat?"  
"Your heat, Jason. When was it?"  
"I... I uh..."  
"Obviously you can't answer the question. I, on the other hand, can. That was two months ago. The first month, we could have blamed it on stress, but two months in a row, Jason? What do you think .... is the reason you might not get your heat two months in a row?"

The omega remained silent, and avoided his father's gaze. He found the situation both oppressive and ridiculous. What his father was implying was completely false and unfounded. Jason hadn't been particularly careful with Slade, but he would be the first to know if he was pregnant. Moreover ... he didn't know what to say in his defense. His father was angry, but not furious, it was already that, but how to make him understand that he didn't understand the situation? 

"Jason, answer my question."  
"Dad... please. You've got it all wrong. I'm..."  
"ANSWER!!!"

Jason took a step back, eyes wide open and his heart pounding. He had misjudged the degree of his father's anger and had to force himself to answer his father, despite his refusal to believe his theory.

"Because I'm pregnant."  
"And are you, Jason?"  
"No!! No I'm not pregnant !!! Dad!"  
"So you won't mind taking a pregnancy test."  
"What? But why ? I told you I ..."  
"That's enough, Jason! You may be in denial, but I won't let it get any worse than it is. Go see Alfred. I'll join you when you're done."

Jason knew it was best not to insist and passed his father to join the butler who was waiting for him in the hallway. His father wanted him to take a pregnancy test? All right, he would take a pregnancy test, and he could yell at him when he showed that the omega had nothing to reproach him with. He followed the butler who took him to one of the downstairs bathrooms and gave him four different boxes and a meaningful look. He would not escape it.  
When Bruce joined them in one of the family rooms, Jason was sitting on one of the sofas with his eyes glued to the floor and his arms clasped together. 

"Am I to conclude that I was right?"

The omega remained silent, and did not move. It was Alfred who spoke. 

"Indeed, sir. Your suspicions have proved to be well founded. Master Jason is pregnant. The four tests came back positive."

Bruce sighed and dismissed Alfred, who promptly left the room. The alpha remained silent for a moment, reflecting, and finally went to sit down next to his son who seemed shocked by the situation. 

"Jason..."  
"I don't want to hear it."  
" Son..."  
"I won't tell you whose child it is."  
"And that's your right, but you're going to have to make a choice."

Jason raised his head and turned to his father. 

"A choice? What choice?"  
"You can either keep the child and raise it here, out of sight and out of the world... or..."  
"Or what?"  
"Or you can either not keep the child and find yourself an Alpha who will take care of you."  
"That's ridiculous. This is ridiculous!"  
"Explain to me exactly how you're going to explain your sudden weight gain in the next few months to your potential suitors? How are you going to explain that your belly is rounding up in a more than significant way? You won't be able to hide it and no alpha will want to marry you."  
"I don't want to marry one of those alphas! I never wanted to! If it's going to end up as miserable as Wally..."  
"Watch your words, Jason!"

An uncomfortable silence settled between father and son. Jason did not understand his father's reasoning. 

"You can't have it both ways Jason. Your child and a husband. Your pregnancy will be known to everyone soon enough, and none of your suitors will want an omega who will give birth to someone else's child. Even after the baby is born."  
"I'll... Dad..."  
"You don't have to make a decision right now. But it's important that you make one quickly anyway. Maybe tell the child's father about your condition."  
"He won't help. He's already been clear enough about that."  
"I see."

Jason couldn't get any rest. His father had retired to his quarters after his discussion with Jason, and Dick must surely have been with Wally in their own room. As for Tim and Damian, they were still too young to fully understand the situation. The morning passed slowly and he couldn't sleep a wink. Frustrated and angry, Jason finally got dressed and asked the butler for a ride into town. He was determined, and only began to tremble, this time not with impatience, but with stress, when the elevator opened on Slade Wilson's apartment for the second time that day.  
The alpha hadn't moved from his desk, and was surprised to see the omega back so quickly, standing in the doorway frame leading to his office. 

"Jason."  
"Slade."  
"You're back soon. Did you miss me that much?"  
"I'm pregnant."  
"I know ."

Jason frowned and moved into the room, closing the door behind him.

"What do you mean you know?"  
"I have three children already, Jason, I know the precursors to pregnancy in an omega."  
"I'm... why didn't you tell me? I could have... you don't want to..."  
"Why would I have said anything? It's not like you're complaining about getting filled up night after night. You're a big boy, Jason, you knew the risks."  
"The risks? You made it clear enough that you didn't want me other than to be fucked. Why did you... at what point did you decide it would be fun to knock me up?!"  
"Six months ago."  
"What?"  
"I decided I wanted to knock you up six months ago. And if it wasn't for my kid growing inside your belly, you'd be planning your wedding right now."  
"I can still get rid of him and marry a good Alpha."

Slade chuckled and got up from his chair, joined the omega and pulled him up against him.

"We both know you won't do it. You'd rather stay alone, give birth alone, raise our child alone, than marry one of those alphas parading around your family. You're way too proud for that."

Jason abruptly walked away from the alpha, a look of disgust on his face. 

"You're a real bastard."  
"And you take my dick so well... "


End file.
